This invention relates to a mixed simulcast circuit in which is video recorder/reproducers which is adapted to record and reproduce video and voice signals by using magnetic tape and, more particularly, to the mixed simulcast circuit in which the voice signal received through a tuner and demodulated in the voice demodulating portion, and the voice signal from the outside can be recorded on the recording medium according to the user's desire, then reproduced selectively.
Generally, when the simulcasting mode is set in the video recorder/reproducer having a simulcast circuit, the video signal is recorded on a recording medium such as the magnetic tape with the video signal demodulated in the video demodulating portion through the tuner, while the voice is recorded on the recording medium with the voice signal input from the outside. Therefore, the voice signal during reproduction reproduces only the voice signal input from the outside.
Conventionally, when the simulcasting mode is selected, the video signal is demodulated in the video recorder/reproducer, and then recorded on the recording medium, and the voice signal which is input from outside is recorded thereon. Accordingly, since the voice signal is limited to only a signal input from the outside, there is a problem that the voice signal output from the voice demodulator in the video recorder/reproducer when the simulcasting mode is selected can not recorded.